


Princess' New Tattoo

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2011 [55]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron admires her new body art. Part of the <a href="http://heroesque.livejournal.com">heroesque</a> universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess' New Tattoo

Cameron winced, gingerly touching her fingers to the small of her back. House rested his chin on her shoulder, looking into the mirror at his latest masterpiece. Pink, sparkly and still healing.

"I can't believe you talked me into this," she said, still peering at her back.

"Do you like it?" House asked.

She nodded. "It's hot," she answered. Then looked at him. "It's making me want you." Her voice was dark and smokey.

"Adrenaline." House rumbled a sound deep in his chest. "Get on the bed, princess," he ordered.

Cameron bit her lip. Sitting on the bed was easy, but if he wanted her to lay down, she might have issues with the pain in her back.

House shook his head. "On your knees, princess. I paid for the art, I want to admire it."

Deviously, she smiled and rolled herself onto her hands and knees, wagging her ass at him playfully. She loved it when he was like this. If she turned her head just right, she could see most of the brand new tattoo splayed across her lower back. House had driven them to the tattoo parlor and presented her as their canvas. Cameron knew he'd planned part of it, but not everything. She didn't know he'd had the guys draw up the design a week ago or that he'd chosen the colors two days ago.

The pink glitter with silver and black outlines spelled out the pet name House used for her when they played - Princess - in a swirly script. Apparently House was going 'pro' in the 'marking' arena - having stepped up from his last attempt with nothing more than a Sharpie.

The tattoo was sexy. She loved it even more because her Master had put it on her. Yes, House had insisted on being shown how to use the tattoo needle so he could do some of Cameron's tattoo himself. That made the ink on her skin even more special in her mind.

A crack of his hand across her ass returned her attention to the present. Wanting to please her Master, she lowered herself to her elbows, putting her ass higher into the air. She knew he was happy when she heard the gravelly groan from his throat.

He grabbed her hips, his thumbs grazing the edges of her fresh tattoo. It made her jump, which only made him do it again as he leaned over her back and growled in her ear, "You belong to me, princess."

She gasped and moaned into the pillow at her cheek. "Yes, I do, Master," she purred back to him.

He slipped the fingers of one hand between her legs, feeling her wetness. "That's my girl. Nice and wet. Do you want me to fuck you, princess?"

Cameron nodded her head in response, momentarily unable to speak with his long fingers stroking her. Gathering enough of herself, she answered, "Yes, Master... please, fuck me."

It was no more than a matter of seconds, but it seemed an eternity before he thrust his cock into her. She let out a long, keening moan and pushed back against him. His hips tightened and his fingers ghosted over the tattoo, then he gripped her hips and started slamming himself into her hard and fast.

Her orgasm happened so suddenly, she lost her breath and her balance. Her arms slipped out from beneath her and her face fell into the pillows. She was aware of House still fucking her until he came, but not much else. As soon as he released her hips, the rest of her body collapsed into the bed.

He leaned over her and kissed the back of her neck. "Good girl, princess," he breathed heavily as he rolled to her side.

She moaned softly, her body a boneless lump. "Thank you, Master," she rumbled. "And thank you for the tattoo."


End file.
